Eve Lydias
Eve Lydias is a vampire-werewolf hybrid from the city of Los Angeles, California. Being roughly 110 years old, she lives with her hybrid half-sister and mother, Andy and Esther, she is the third of her species. Eve is also the only one that can produce hybrids like her; since she can make hybrids, her goal is to create and sire her own super race. Biography Early Life Eve was born to Esther Lydias and a vampire named Mikael, in the city of Angels, Los Angeles. Before Eve had been born, Esther and her older daughter Andy moved to America for a fresh start to get away from the eastern states. After her arrival in Los Angeles, Esther came in a relationship with a vampire, of whom both loved one another very much. After years of living with each other, Mikael had not realized the secret his wife had kept from him, until after Esther's pregancy, Eve. After discovering the deep secert that his wife was one of the Children of the Moon, Micheal abandoned her in fear that one day she will lose control and kill him, and whatever was growing in her womb would be the birth of an new enemy. After being abandoned, Esther could rely on her teenager daughter Andy (A pureblood werewolf with the untriggered genes). Andy cared for her mother during her rapidly progressing pregnancy, by hunting for her, even triggering her werewolf curse in the process, and trying to keep her alive through the hard time. Andy often would debate with Esther about her desire about killing the monster child, but Esther loved the child growing in her womb. Esther decided that if it was a boy she would name it Adam, but if it was a girl she would be named Eve. Thanks to Esther's age as a werewolf and increased power, she was able to survive the birth when the child ripped its way free of its mother's womb. It was Eve. Eve can remember when Andy tried to lift her and held her up. She found herself essentially held and supported in the room with her healing mother and older sister taking care of her. She remembers it as the most comforting day of her life. When Esther full healed, they began their nomadic life as one of the only werewolf packs in the 20th century (which is still around today). Life After Birth After reaching the physical age of 16 years within a year, Eve knowingly activated her werewolf abilities by killing and feeding on a human, in the process, turning herself from a vampire-human hybrid with a dormant werewolf gene, to the third vampire-werewolf hybrid to exist. Shortly after Eve had triggered her werewolf curse, she had set out to make others like her and over the next ten years she had failed. The hybrids were going feral and dying because she did not know to feed them human blood. Eventually she tested something and turned her mother and sister, turning them into hybrids just like herself; thus making her the only hybrid that can turn Others Into Hybrids''. Eighty years after turning her mother and sister into vampire-werewolf hybrids, Eve's father, Micheal, came looking for her, wanting his only daughter to join him in making more hybrids like herself. Over the course of Eve's life, Micheal had been traveling the world and instead of creating hybrids like Eve, he instead made human/vampire ones instead. Micheal believed he was creating super-races with human/vampire and werewolf/vampire hybrid children. He had three hybrid (vampire/human) sons, and raises them to think of humans as animals while they are Gods. Eve refused to join him, believing that humans aren't animals but just sauce to dip vampires in. After she killed and devoured him fully, but she did not go after his sons - her half brothers - because she did not think of them them as a threat. Over the many years Eve, Andy and Esther traveled all across the world, and have been to Forks, Washington before. There in Forks, they have had almost violent run-ins with the Cullens more than once. It was only later on that the Cullens discovered Eve and her family's true identities, and before then they had never known just who or what they were. Rising dawn Eve comes to visit Renesmee Cullen at her party along without the rest of her family, where she seems Tamal, the only male hybrid like her. She takes part in the meeting with all other vampire leaders delaring the return of the Children of the Moon. To Renesmee, Eve appeared to be more interesting than Tamal did, and though she identify Eve as a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid like Tamal, Renesmee always found her unpredictable in not just her motives. Eve also joined the battle against the Volturi after it turns out for the worst. She was possibly one of the ones who killed the most of the Volturi's offensive members and despite her werewolf heritage, the Volturi secretly desired her because of her abilites. She later departs by herself and exhanges few words with Tamal who leaves with his coven, while Eve heads to Canada to meet with her mother and sister. After Rising Dawn Afew months after the battle with the Volturi, Eve runs into Tamal once again as both of them had traveled with their families to Seattle Washington for different reasons. Eve and her family wanted to wipe out the Seattle Coven and claim it as Children of the Moon territory; Tamal and his family wanted to offer the Seattle Coven protection and be allies. During the time of near-violent arguements between both of their families, Tamal expressed his desire in having a romantic relationship with Eve and was very impressed by her and her ability of procreation. As Eve was as interested in Tamal as he was her, in the end she declined his offer to be mates for the time being. Part of the reason was that she didn't want to run with a Vampire Coven, and was more focused on recreating the werewolf race and making more Werewolf/Vampire Hybrids for her pack. After Eve and her family left Seattle they decided to travel to Portland, Oregon because it is apperantly a '"breeding ground for werewolves."' Personality and traits Eve's personality is much similar to a lot of Werewolves, she has a intense hatred for Vampires and will do anything to destory them. Likewise she respects the Natural Order. Despite this, anyone who she does not care about means nothing to her, in that regard she has been shown as cruel, sinister, sadistic to all of her enemies. Despite this however, as long as they are not Vampires, he has showed respect for his enemies. Physical appearance Eve has chestnut brunette hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 100 years old, but looks like she is in her late teens. This is because her vampirisim and lycanthropy heals any signs of aging. When Eve is in her Hybridized form, her eyes are black with the vampire blue circle and her skin changes color to something different to a darker pale, but she stays mostly looking like a human. Traits of Species Eve is the first female vampire-werewolf hybrid, and she resembles a normal human and has the same temperature as one too. Her skin is rock hard and impossible to penetrate even by newborn standards and has a beating heart with blood that runs through her veins. Although she is also immortal, Eve continued growing at a rapid rate until she triggered the werewolf curse by killing a human, thus stopping her aging process at 16. Diet Eve can eat normal food like humans if she chooses to. However, because she is half vampire and half werewolf, Eve is a flesh eating creature. When she feeds, it is absorbed throughout her body and she need to consumes organs or body parts or drink blood. Because of her vampire side, she must drink blood or feed on flesh to keep healthy. Eve prefers to eat flesh finds blood to be as boring as water is. Powers and Strengths Vampire-werewolf Hybrids inherent those supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, and wolf form. Furthermore they do possess wider array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength''' - Hybrids are stronger than Werewolves and Vampires.. Because of their Werewolf heritages their abilities get stronger with age, just like Vampires and Werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the Werewolf sides. They are the strongest beings second to Originals. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them much faster than any Werewolf or Vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in Human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' '-' Hybrids possess superhybrid mixed agility. They can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. It's not uncommon for Hybrids to climb walls. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. They can easily tell apart other supernaturals apart from humans and each other by sense of smell. *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take alot of trauma not never get tired or fatigued. Their durability so strong they can't be destoryed by lone vampires or even lone transformed werewolves. By transforming into their wolf or hybrid form, they can't be defeated unless by other hybrids of their kind. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves. They're able to regenerate lost or torn off body parts extremely quick in just hours. *'Immortality '- Because of their vampire and werewolf sides, hybrids are immortal and near indestructible with out being Originals. Being both immortal races, they're immune to all illness, disease, virus and all infection and will live forever unless they are decapitated or have their heart torn out. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Their Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Hybrid Procreation - '''Unlike Tamal and Angelo, Eve and her Hybrids have the power to change others into hybrids like theirself. Because of this ability, these hybrids have sky-rocketed from being the rarest, to a more breed of hybrid. They hybrids are also loyal to Eve. *many recieve her as the strongest, and most powerful hybrid in existance to date *'Transformation Control''' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire, that is compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to turn once a month on full moons. However, while the hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie Detection -' Hybrids (due to their werewolf heritage) are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day without sparkling, but instead they shine right in direct sunlight. *'Hybrid form -' Hybrids can change into a hybrid form at will. Hybrid form resembles a Werewolf in their looks. However, their face is slightly elongated and they stay the same height instead of grow into 7-to-9 foot creatures. Vampire-werewolf hybrids also have little to no fur in hybrid form, and have blueish-grey or brown skin. They have large claws like a werewolf, and the animalistic posture of a Werewolf too. *'Wolf form -' Hybrids can transform into werewolf form willingly because of their werewolf heritage, but they still have no control over themselves either. Gallery ahybrid.png|Eve's hybridized form eve3.jpg|Eve firstfhybrid.jpg|The Original female Hybrid the3rdoriginalhybrid.jpg|The third Vampire-werewolf Hybrid, Eve eveinhumanform.jpg|Eve in her human form evelydia.jpg|Eve Lydias aglimpse.JPG|Eve's wolf thealphawolf.JPG|Eve in her werewolf form beastform.JPG|Eve in a full wolf form evewerewolf.JPG|Eve, The Third Full Immortal Hybrid evehybrids.JPG|Full beauty, full predator peterwolfapha.JPG|Eve changed in a parking lot boilderroomalpha.JPG|Transformed Eve hybridform.JPG|The Hybrid form tumblr_lycka8rU5j1qdialko1_1280.jpg|Eve, one of the three Originals hybridoriginal.jpg eveblacknwhite2.jpg|One of three eve.gif|Eve on camera in Hybrid Form Category:Vampires Category:Children of the Moon Category:Hybrid Type Category:Non Vegetarians Category:New characters